PCT/US2010/039677 discloses the use of arginine and a film-forming polymer of methylvinylether/maleic anhydride (GANTREZ S™) in a mouthwash to form a highly adherent film, which is effective to occlude dentinal tubules, and thereby reduce tooth sensitivity.
Other publications disclosing the use of arginine and GANTREZ in a oral care composition include US 20090202456 A1, US 20090311200 A1 and US 20100135932 A1.
Despite the foregoing developments, it is desired to provide dentinal tubule occlusion agents in gelatin encapsulated liquid oral care compositions. It is further desired to provide oral care devices comprising gelatin capsules containing dentinal tubule occlusion agents.